


Bubbles

by xammx



Series: Skarsgård Shots, Smut & Drabbles [3]
Category: Bill Skarsgard - Fandom, Hemlock Grove, Hemlock Grove RPF, IT (2017), IT (2017) RPF
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathtub Sex, Bathtubs, Bubble Bath, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Other, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 08:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19353319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xammx/pseuds/xammx
Summary: A little fluffy drabble about Bill running you a bath after a long, stressful day. Who doesn't love bubbles?





	Bubbles

Bill stood in the doorway of your study, hands in his pockets, gazing upon you as he leaned against the doorframe. His tall, slender form was striking, as were his slightly gaunt facial features and large green eyes. 

The strains of Erik Satie’s song “3 Gymnopedies” floated in the air, casting his memory back to your trip to St. Lucia for his birthday. He had just finished filming a new series for Netflix when you surprised him with a vacation for just the two of you. You had fucked and made love in a variety of places, including the private beach. 

You sat at a desk, oblivious to the music and Bill’s scrutiny. You were typing on your laptop, surrounded by books, file folders, and two boxes of papers. This was the third evening you had spent at your desk, attempting to finish your novel as your personal deadline approached quickly. You were hoping to have it completed by Christmas, wanting to enjoy your winter break in Sweden with Bill’s family, having no distractions. 

With the success of your first book, there was definitely a pressure to deliver with an equally compelling second novel. You tried your best not to let the stress get to you, so you closed yourself inside your office for a few days to write. It helped that the weather was getting colder as the fall months neared their end. You always found you wrote your best work during the chilly seasons. 

With memories of your physical connection in mind and the music increasing its tempo, Bill’s patience had come to an end. You needed a break, and he wasn’t going to stand there and let you burn out.

He prowled over to you, his footfalls silent. He leaned down and kissed your neck, causing goosebumps to appear on your skin. 

“How’s it coming?” he spoke softly. 

“It’s coming. Nearly finished.” 

His long, thin fingers traced the arch of your neck as he admired your beauty. 

“Come, I think it’s time for a bath. ” 

You sighed, lifting your face to look at him. 

“That sounds...incredible. But I need to finish this chapter.”

“I watched you spend the last five minutes rewriting the same sentence. You need a break. Bath first, then I promise I’ll leave you be.”

You imagined yourself relaxing in a bathtub, the hot water soothing your muscles as the smell of warm vanilla bath oil filled your nostrils. You stifled a moan. 

“Alright, but only because you’re very convincing.”

You let him pull your chair out as you rose to your feet, wrapping your arms around yourself as you walked towards the master bathroom. You were donning one of Bill’s old sweaters. It fit you like a dress since you were practically a whole foot shorter than him. He always thought it was cute when you refused to wear your own clothes around the house, preferring his stuff instead. He shut the bathroom door behind him after you entered, turning the faucet on and letting it run while he stripped you down. He instructed you to lift your arms up and he pulled the sweater over your head, leaving you naked apart from your underwear. Instinctively, you raised your hands to cover your modesty but were stopped by him. 

“Don’t hide. You’re fucking gorgeous.”

Your cheeks flushed and you let him remove your panties. Holding onto Bill’s arm for balance, you stepped into the tub and lowered yourself into the steaming water, sighing with pleasure as you felt the warmth envelop your legs and torso. You adjusted yourself and leaned back into the tub, resting your head on its ceramic rim. Bill added a few drops of vanilla essence along with some bubble bath mixture in the water and tossed your discarded clothing into the nearby laundry hamper. You closed your eyes and focused on the sound of the rushing water that continued to fill the tub. Your stress seemed to wash away and dissolve in the water as you soaked, and you suddenly ached for your partner’s familiar touch. You imagined his large hands on your body, skimming your inner thigh with his slender fingers and grazing your sweet spot. He was always a tease. 

Bill sat on the edge of the bathtub, watching as your face contorted in pleasure as the water engulfed your beautiful body. You were definitely thinking naughty thoughts, the looks on your face giving you away. He smirked when you bit your bottom lip, furrowing your eyebrows as your imagination took over. 

“I’m still here, you know.”

Your eyes shot open, meeting Bill’s. 

“Why don’t you join me then?” You asked softly, looking up at him through your lashes sensually and tilting your head in question. 

He smirked and shook his head. 

“I would, but I have some script stuff to look over.”

You slowly sat up, the bubbles from the bath running down your body and dripping off your skin. 

“Can I at least get a kiss?”

He swallowed. He definitely wasn’t going to deny you of that. 

He leaned in, gently placing his lips on yours. 

You clasped onto his shirt collar and with a swift tug, pulled Bill into the tub with you. 

Water splashed over the edge of the tub as he sunk into the bubbled abyss, his long legs swung over the edge. You threw your head back and laughed loudly as he sputtered, spitting bubbles away from his mouth and wiping his face. He was completely soaked, his eyes wide with feigned horror. 

“Are you kidding me?!” 

He tried his best to suppress smiling but failed. You were still laughing as tears began to form in your eyes. 

He splashed you and you splashed back, not caring about the water that was ending up in places other than the bathtub. You were definitely winning the splash war, but that was all forgotten when Bill’s hand came in contact with your inner thigh, moving up to cup you between your legs. A gasp caught in your throat and your eyes met his dark ones. 

“Revenge.” He said simply, brushing his lips over yours as his hand began to massage you. 

You let your head fall back, shutting your eyes as you let sweet revenge take over. 


End file.
